


Lance Corporal Alfie Solomons

by Iseasilyamused



Series: Soldier Alfie Solomons [3]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alfie Solomons, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Soldier Alfie, World War I, Young Alfie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22824397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseasilyamused/pseuds/Iseasilyamused
Summary: Snapshots of Alfie Solomons' time in the war.
Series: Soldier Alfie Solomons [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640839
Kudos: 7





	Lance Corporal Alfie Solomons

**Author's Note:**

> Roughly falls in the ["Bitten Lips Verse" written by Fabula_Prima](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22775893)


End file.
